World So Cold
by The Everlasting Echo
Summary: Not all cats who later commit evil are born bad. But sometimes all it takes is one little push to send even the most goodhearted cat over the edge. Join Sagepaw as this young she-cat learns this lesson in perhaps the hardest way possible.


**AHHH~! -crazy flails- HELLO ALL. So some of you may/may not recognize this story/the characters and such, because this is a re-write of another story that I had posted here. It didn't have many views or reviews, and I was just overall unhappy with it, so I decided to take it down and work on rewriting it and making it better. And this story is a product of that.**

**I hope you all like this version of the story better than the other one (I certainly do). The plot's going to be the same but I've made several changes to the chapters and content of what I've already had.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Only the plot and characters ;)**

**So here's the first bit, Allegiances and Prologue (Which is twice as long as the old one ^^')**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

_**W I N D C L A N**_

**Leader:**

Larkstar: pale tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

**Deputy**:

Swiftfoot: Black tom with white front paws, yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Snowlight: gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Weaselfur: brown tabby tom, amber eyes **apprentice- Flamepaw**

Kestrelwing: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Fawnfrost: pale gray and white she-cat, blue eyes **apprentice- Batpaw**

Foxflower: dark ginger she cat, green eyes

Stormcloud: gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Breezetail: blue gray tom, pale amber eyes** apprentice- Sootpaw**

Hareflight: creamy brown she-cat, green eyes **apprentice: Cherrypaw**

Thistlefur: dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Petalstep: white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, blue eyes

Patchnose: black and white tom, amber eyes

**Queens:**

Ashcloud: silvery gray she-cat, yellow eyes (Mother of** Darkkkit**-dark tabby tom, and **Shadekit,** black tom)

Doveheart: white she-cat with gray tabby patches

**Apprentices:**

Sootpaw: dark gray she-cat with white paws, blue eyes

Batpaw: black tom, amber eyes

Cherrypaw: ginger tabby she-cat with white chest and muzzle, green eyes

Flamepaw: ginger tom, yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Seedfur: mottled gray tom, amber eyes

Goldenwhisker: golden brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Cloudfoot: black and white tom, blue eyes

* * *

_**S H A D O W C L A N**_

**Leader:**

Specklestar: spotted silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Fawnleaf: brown she-cat with white chest and paws, green eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Blazewhisker: dark ginger tabby tom, amber eyes **apprentice- Birdpaw**

**Warriors:**

Redfern: ginger tom, green eyes** apprentice- Dewpaw**

Cloverpelt: light tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Sundrop: pale gold tabby tom, yellow eyes **apprentice- Wasppaw**

Mousewhisker: brown tom, amber eyes

Pepperleg: dark she-cat with white legs, blue eyes

Hawkclaw: black tom, amber eyes

Brightfur: white she-cat, amber eyes

**Queens:**

Cindershine: gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes (Mother of **Russetkit**- dark ginger tabby she-cat, and** Rockkit-**dark gray tom)

**Apprentices:**

Wasppaw: black tom, amber eyes

Dewpaw: gray tabby tom, green eyes

Birdpaw: light brown she-cat, blue eyes

**Elders:**

Poppyfur: ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

Gorsetail: black and white tom, blue eyes

* * *

_**T H U N D E R C L A N**_

**Leader:**

Rockstar: gray tabby tom, amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Mousefang: dark gray tom, yellow eyes **apprentice- Leafpaw**

**Medicine cat:**

Willowsong: black she-cat, blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Fernpelt: tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes

Redstripe: ginger tabby tom, green eyes** apprentice- Mothpaw**

Hollytail: brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Oakfoot: brown tabby tom, green eyes **apprentice- Frostpaw**

Icestripe: pale gray tabby tom, green eyes

Berryfur: pale ginger tom, amber eyes

Mintpelt: black she-cat, green eyes

**Queens:**

Rainflower: light gray she-cat, blue eyes (Mother of **Pebblekit**- small gray tom, and **Ravenkit**- dark gray she-cat)

Mapleheart: dark tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of **Marshkit**- tortoiseshell she-cat, **Sparrowkit**- brown tabby tom, and **Ivykit**- light brown she-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Mothpaw: light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Leafpaw: brown tabby tom, green eyes

Forstpaw: brown and white she-cat, blue eyes

**Elders:**

Duskfoot: black tom, green eyes

Shrewnose: dark gray she-cat, amber eyes

Birchtail: brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

* * *

_**R I V E R C L A N**_

**Leader:**

Palestar: white she-cat, blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Bluefang: dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Honeypool: golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Watersplash: brown and white tom, blue eyes **apprentice- Ripplepaw**

Mossfur: tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Minnowpelt: gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Briarclaw: brown tabby tom, yellow eyes **apprentice- Snakepaw**

Shadefur: black she-cat, amber eyes

Mudpelt: dark brown tabby tom, green eyes

Hollythorn: ginger she-cat, green eyes

**Queens:**

Petalfrost: white she-cat with ginger patches, blue eyes (Mother of **Blazekit**- ginger tom, and **Canyonkit-** light brown tabby she-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Ripplepaw: ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

Snakepaw: black tom, amber eyes

**Elders:**

Brownstripe: brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Froststorm: white tom, amber eyes

Rosetail: pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

* * *

_**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**_

Moonwing: black she-cat, green eyes. Formerly of WindClan

Sagepaw: black she-cat, pale blue eyes

Icypaw: pale gray, almost white tabby she-cat, green eyes

Toby: brown tom, amber eyes

Fraya: pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

* * *

The moon was almost full, shining brightly along with the stars in a near cloudless night sky, casting its light upon a vast, windswept moor. Atop the highest point of the moor, surrounded by a dense wall of bramble bushes, was a deep dip in the ground, in which a large group of cats gathered.

No cat spoke, all watching silently as a large tabby tomcat confronted a black, and rather heavily pregnant, she-cat, who was cowering before him, body pressed onto the sandy ground below.

"Please Eaglestar, don't do this!" She was pleading, the sound of desperation and fear clear in her voice. "My kits are due any day now."

Eaglestar's lips drew back in a snarl, the fury in his amber gaze was unrelenting. "You give me no choice Moonwing." He hissed. "You're a traitor for carrying that tom's kits. Even the smallest kit knows you don't mate with a cat from another Clan!"

The young she-cat shrunk back, ears flattening to her head and her eyes lowering to the ground. "I'm sorry, I truly am." She murmured, then looked back up and met her leader's gaze. "But please don't send me away. I've never been anything but loyal to you and WindClan. I promise that the kits will never know who their real father is, so they'll be loyal to you as well."

But the tabby just scoffed in response, his claws digging in and out of the ground in frustration, long tail lashing out behind him. "They'll be born with half-clan blood. WindClan must remain pure but they'll have tainted blood. You and them no longer have a place in this Clan."

The rest of the cat's looked on in sympathy, some looking as if they wanted to stand up for Moonwing, but none daring to defy their leader. Very few of them actually agreed with his decision to exile her from the Clan, as she was very popular among them and very well liked. The only thing stopping them was the fact that Eaglestar was well known for his nasty temper and his tendency to hold grudges, no cat wanted to get on his bad side.

That is, until a pale tortoiseshell cat padded forward, the end of her tail coming to rest on Moonwing's shoulder as she faced Eaglestar, her amber eyes were narrowed and expression displeased, but when she spoke her voice was calm. "Eaglestar, do you really think this is for the best?" She reasoned. "You're thinking too rashly. Her kits may be half-clan, but they still have WindClan blood, and they'll only be more loyal warriors for you. Will you really send them away and lose Moonwing in the process?"

The black queen, who's green eyes had turned to this she-cat, looked back to Eaglestar, an almost faint glimmer of hope now shining in her eyes.

"Larksong," The dark tabby snarled at the tortoiseshell, his voice sounding almost disappointed. "You know that I value you as my deputy, as you are fiercely loyal to you Clan and clan-mates, but surely you must see my point here. Moonwing is a traitor, she broke the sacred Warrior Code."

"All I see is a leader turning away one of his most loyal cats in her time of need." Larksong replied with a sigh. "What do you expect her to do anyway? She's going to be kitting soon. You surely can't expect her to go out by herself and handle it on her own. That's hardly going to be good for her and her unborn kits."

"What happens to her should no longer be of any concern to you!" Eaglestar spat. "Rogues and loners often kit by themselves, and that's all Moonwing is now, no longer a warrior of WindClan."

Larksong was about to argue the matter further, but Moonwing swept her tail across her mouth, quieting her.

"I'm sorry Larksong." She mewed softly, meeting her friend's gaze. There was an almost apologetic look in her eyes, though the fear and uncertainty was back. "He's right. I'll leave. I no longer have a place here in WindClan."

"But Moonwing..." The tortoiseshell murmured, clearly troubled. "How will you look after yourself and the kits once them come? Will you be able to take care of them on your own?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?" The black she-cat murmured, her eyes glancing around to take in the faces of her clan-mates.

Larksong opened her mouth to object, but when Moonwing looked back at her there was something new in her expression, a glimmer of cold determination. She'd made up her mind, and if Larksong knew her at all, there was no hope of her changing it, so she nodded instead. "Good luck then Moonwing." She whispered, touching her nose to the other's muzzle.

The pregnant she-cat purred softly in response. "Thank you." She then turned back to Eaglestar, who was watching them with a satisfied look in his amber eyes, head and tail held high in triumph. "I agree to leave, and I promise to never return to WindClan territory."

The tabby nodded, seeming almost smug. "Good, I'm glad you finally see things my way before I had to resort to a more drastic means to get rid of you."

Moonwing lowered her gaze once again, bowing her head to the Clan leader and meowed quietly, "I'll cause you no more problems." With that said, the she-cat turned and padded towards the camp entrance, but before she got to it a young tortoiseshell and white cat ran up to her and buried her face into Moonwing's shoulder fur.

"Please don't go Moonwing!" She mewed desperately, an almost wailing tone to her voice. "I'll miss you too much. You promised you'd see me become a warrior."

A purr rumbled in the black she-cat's chest as she rasped her tongue affectionately across the young cat's ear. "I know Petalpaw. You were a great apprentice, the best I could ever have hoped for. But I have to leave." Moonwing paused, before adding, "You'll just have to become the best warrior you can be, and stand up for what you believe in. Stay you. Can you promise me that?"

The apprentice's blue eyes shone wide as she looked up at her mentor, then she nodded vigorously. "Of course I will. I promise I'll make you proud."

Moonwing touched her nose to Petalpaw's ear, then looked up as a dark tabby padded up to join them, emotion clouding his yellow eyes.

"Good luck." He meowed, touching noses with his sister, before adding. "I'll look after Petalpaw for you. It's the least I can do. She'll surely turn out into a warrior you'd be proud of." He looked down at the apprentice and let out a quiet purr.

Moonwing nodded. "Thank you Thistlefur." She touched her nose to her brother's once again, before turning away again. But just before she got to the gorse tunnel that lead out of camp, a pale gray and white she-cat padded up to her, dropping a bundle of herbs in front of her.

"Traveling herbs, for your journey. You may not know where you're going but they'll help you keep your strength up." The medicine cat's blue eyes shined with compassion and understanding, as Moonwing bent down to lick up the bitter tasting herbs.

"Goodbye Snowlight, and thank you for everything." The black she-cat bowed her head to her clan mate, then before any cat could stop her, she slipped through the gorse tunnel and out of camp.

There was silence in the clearing, as the cats stared after her. The quiet was broken by Petalpaw as the young apprentice called out. "Goodbye Moonwing, I'll never forget you!"

That seemed to break the ice, because then every cat was yowling out their farewell to their clan mate.

"Goodbye!"

"Good luck!"

Moonwing paused on the other side of the brambles that enclosed the camp, listening to them. The she-cat sighed, shaking her head, before continuing on her way. She didn't know where she was going, or what would happen to her or her unborn kits when she finally got there, and so she did the only thing she could do, she left to find out.

* * *

**I'll try and update this regularly, and I will for at least awhile because writing fics is all I've been doing lately :P Hopefully I'll have the first chapter out within the next few days, but if not please be patient with me. I'm doing my best.**

**Review with your thoughts~! (you may just earn yourselves a quicker update if you do ;D)**

**~Berry-Chan~**


End file.
